


Pool Floaties and Blueberry Pancakes

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [27]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Parents, Children, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Twins come with twice the love and twice the trouble, but Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo's always got his back.





	Pool Floaties and Blueberry Pancakes

The bed shifted and Chanyeol’s sleepy brain was momentarily confused, until he heard soft giggling near his feet. Part of him wanted to groan and bury his face into the pillows, while the rest was already charmed by his impatient little monsters.

Blearily opening one eye, he peered over at the curtains, thankful that this time it was at least after sunrise. More giggling and one of the kids had crawled up, wriggling between Kyungsoo and himself.

“Daddy?” Hyuntae, then, at least that’s who it sounded like, even as a whisper.

After a moment, Chanyeol launched into action, scooping up his little boy into his arms and placing an obnoxious, smacking lips kiss to his hair. “Sneak attack thwarted! Ahahaha!”

“Sohyunie! Save-save me!” Hyuntae didn’t sound like he needed saving, laughing throughout his plea.

Before his sister could attempt her rescue, Chanyeol had moved onto a tickle war. “Too late. Daddy is awake and the payment must be tickles.”

Giggling at his feet was an indicator of where Sohyun was in relation to her brother. She was always a bit more cautious. When he had a chance to peek over, letting Hyuntae catch his breath, he saw the bleary eyes of Kyungsoo and that soft smile he fell in love with.

Allowing his son to escape, he leaned over to kiss Kyungsoo’s lips, not afraid of morning breath or even a snarky retort. “Mmm. Morning, handsome.”

Both children made gagging noises, shifting on the bed. “Daddies are gross.”

That earned a chuckle from Kyungsoo, who finally moved to sit up. “What do you two have against sleep? And love?”

Crawling right into Kyungsoo’s lap, Sohyun beamed brightly up at them. “Not love. Just mushy stuff. And kissing.”

Chanyeol secretly hoped that opinion didn’t change, at least not for a while. Hyuntae had crawled onto his lap now that he seemed to think the tickles were over. Placing a more tender kiss to his head, Chanyeol started to finally, fully wake up. “Let me guess, you two are excited to go to Uncle Dae and Joon’s for swimming practice?”

“I’m gonna swim without my floaties. Aaaaaall the way across this time.” Hyuntae seemed determined, his brows scrunched together as he tried to exude intensity.

Kyungsoo, ever pragmatic, smoothed some of Sohyun’s hair from her face. “Baths and breakfast first. You’ll need your energy and we don’t want to muss up Uncle Dae’s pool.”

Hyuntae saluted before scrambling off of the bed. “I call dibs on the bath first!”

Sohyun shook her head, extracting herself far more delicately than her brother. “There’s too many boys in this house.”

That bloomed laughter from them both, Kyungsoo scooting over to rest his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Want me to start breakfast or pack their bags?”

“Such fun choices.” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his hair, enjoying the deep breath of calm before an afternoon of chaos. “You’ve always been the better chef.”

“Just make sure to pack Sohyun’s extra inhaler and our new bottle of sunscreen.” He heard the other man yawn before he pulled back to stretch. “I was thinking blueberry pancakes, eggs, and carrot sticks.”

Chanyeol booped the other man on the nose, smile probably too bright for this early in the morning. Something about domesticity with his husband always made him beyond fond. “Coffee for us and milk for the monsters?”

Wriggling his nose, Kyungsoo swatted at him as he moved to his feet. “As if you’re not one of them. But yes, I’ll put on a pot.”

Once he could tell that Hyuntae was actually taking a bath, he moved to the master bath to do the same. Going through his daily checklist was far more taxing with a set of twins to maintain on top of his own busy schedule. Today they were swimming at Jongdae and Joonmyun’s till mid-afternoon, then he needed to stop by the studio and listen to Yixing’s new track. By the time evening rolled around, he planned on a movie night with his husband after the kids went to bed. If they weren’t unconscious by the time the credits rolled, maybe they could even have sex for the first time in months.

Out of the shower, and dressed, he was into the twins room, dodging Legos and Barbie shoes like a seasoned pro as he started to pack their bags. Despite never pressuring their children towards gender roles, Sohyun naturally fell more towards pinks while Hyuntae liked greens and yellows; her bag had unicorns on it while his was covered in dinosaurs.

Essentials packed, alongside extra clothes and a few toys, Chanyeol made sure to grab the new inhaler for their daughter and the sunscreen, just like Kyungsoo asked. Trudging downstairs, the smell of pancakes took him by the nose and drug him into the kitchen like a cartoon character. “Soo, baby, I’m drooling.”

Kyungsoo craned his head around to look over his shoulder. “Over me or the pancakes?”

“Both for sure.” He came up behind the smaller man and pressed a kiss just below his ear. “All set. Medical supplies and sun provisions acquired, sir.”

Chanyeol could almost hear Kyungsoo roll his eyes. “I guess I’m not going to eat anything, because I’m all full up to here with you, Park.”

“Park- _Do_ , don’t you forget. You married this.” Chanyeol wriggled up closer, obnoxiously smothering the other man in his long arms.

Hyuntae always stomped down the stairs, with both feet, when he was able to. “Gross. Can you two maybe...stop?”

“Never.” Chanyeol finally untangled himself from his husband. “Someday you might want someone to love like this. If you do, I hope you feel just as mushy as I do around Papa.”

–

Breakfast ended with washing sticky hands and cheeks, Kyungsoo’s tireless checking of his lists, and Chanyeol putting his favorite playlist of kid songs on as they settled into the car. Despite making breakfast and showering, Kyungsoo still seemed tired, eyes closed all the way to Joonmyun’s. Chanyeol could tell he was in good spirits, though, as he would occasionally mouth along to “The Wheels on the Bus” or “Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.”

Jongdae and Joonmyun, still waiting for children of their own, were always so eager for the company. On the porch, Jongdae was beaming, kneeling down to catch both kids into his arms and tug them into a bear hug. “My favorite little humans! How early did you wake your daddies up this time?”

“Papa glared too bad last time, so we waited till the sun came up.” Sohyun giggled and pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s cheek. “Is Uncle Joonie still sleeping?”

“Nah, not this time. He’s walking the puppy and checking out the pool. You guys gotta sunscreen up, okay?” Jongdae ruffled Hyuntae’s hair as he stood. “You gonna try to swim it all, kiddo?”

Hyuntae put on his most determined face. “I’m gonna do it today.”

Always a step behind, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo made their way up, bags in tow. They each gave Jongdae a hug in turn, Chanyeol making sure to pick the man up with his. The way he screeched with the gesture always made the twins laugh.

“Uncle Dae’s so loud, isn’t he?” Joonmyun had joined them on the porch, Byul trying to trip him up with his leash. “I swear you two get bigger every day.”

“That’s cause I drink milk, unlike Papa.” Hyuntae grinned, moving to hug Joonmyun now too.

That startled laughter from their friends, both watching as Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a very soured glare. “Yes, that’s why I’m short. And why Daddy is probably gonna sleep on the couch tonight.”

“They finish their milk every day!” Chanyeol mock-wilted, smile still stretching wide on his cheeks. “I love you, Soo.”

Pretending to ignore him, Kyungsoo focused on helping the twins inside and out to the backyard. “Sunscreen first, then floaties. I want you to practice a little before you take them off, Tae. Okay?”

Giving a thumb’s up, Hyuntae was already down to his trunks, arms outstretched for the lotion. “You gonna try without floaties, Sohyun?”

“And get my arms tired?” Sohyun tossed one of her pigtails over her shoulder. “No thank you.”

Laughter erupted from the adults, the little girl giving them a cheeky grin. Being the only girl meant she was certainly spoiled, but no one had the heart to pop her ego just yet. It never kept her from being polite and cleaning up, so she wasn’t a brat. Chanyeol honestly felt her humor was reminiscent of Kyungsoo and encouraged it when he was able.

Chanyeol was playing lifeguard first, sitting at the edge of the pool as the kids, floatied and protected from the sun, jumped right in. Kyungsoo and the others sat on the deck chairs nearby. This way he could hear the conversation, but still watch the twins.

“So any word on the adoption process?” Kyungsoo took an offered glass of lemonade, Joonmyun setting the rest on a nearby table.

Jongdae sighed, but his smile remained. “We’re due to meet with the social worker again next week. She’s optimistic, especially with our financial circumstances and how we don’t necessarily want an infant, but she doesn’t want to get our hopes up until she’s sure.”

“You two are so lucky that Yura was willing to be a surrogate.” Joonmyun sat down in one of the empty chairs, nursing his own glass. “They look so much like you two.”

Chanyeol watched as Hyuntae and Sohyun chased each other in the pool. He could see them in both of their children; Hyuntae’s wide eyes and stick-out ears, while Sohyun had Kyungsoo’s lips and brows. Not that he ever expected to take them for granted, but seeing Joonmyun and Jongdae’s struggle, Chanyeol appreciated every little moment.

“Not that I want you to feel bad!” Joonmyun realized a bit too late the implication of his words. “They’re wonderful. I just can’t wait for us to share this joy with you.”

Kyungsoo, sometimes more affectionate than wordy, rubbed Joonmyun’s shoulder gently. “Enjoy your sleep while you can.”

That brightened the mood, Jongdae sighing as he leaned back in the chair. “A full ten hours for me. I woke to Joonmyun snuggled up close...”

Chanyeol groaned. “I’d kill for six hours, at this rate.”

Hyuntae had paddled over, a midst their discussion. “Daaaad. Can I try? Can I try, please? I’m all warmed up.

Looking over at Kyungsoo for confirmation, his husband gave him a small nod. They’d learned silent communication, once the twins were far too clever for them to talk over their heads.

“All right, kiddo. Let’s see what you’ve got.” Slipping fully into the water, Chanyeol let Hyuntae balance his weight on his knees as he removed his floaties. “Okay, remember, I’m right here if you need me to catch you.”

“I won’t.” Confident and determined, Hyuntae moved his arms and feet just as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had shown him in each of his swimming lessons.

Sohyun kicked over to them, smile bright even with her one missing tooth. “Go, Tae, go!”

The three adults on the deck shifted, all moving closer the pool. Kyungsoo was silent, likely as not to overwhelm him, but Jongdae was whooping like it was the super bowl.

Chanyeol wasn’t much of a praying man, but as his son gave it his all to cross the pool, he sent one out that the little guy could finally say to his friends at school that he conquered swimming this summer.

Breath held tight in his lungs, Chanyeol watched as Hyuntae slammed his hand on the other side of the pool, out of breath but still kicking strong.

The celebration was instantaneous, cheers erupting as Chanyeol swam over to tug him into a tight hug. Sohyun, still doggy paddling over with her floaties, made it to their side as well. Suddenly everyone was in the pool, in a messy hug enveloping Hyuntae.

“You’re squishing meeee.” His voice was a whine, but his grin hadn’t faltered for a moment.

Once separated, Chanyeol had an idea.

“This calls for a game of shark to celebrate.” Chanyeol gave a wicked sort of smirk before hunkering down, hands above his head like a fin as he started to sing out the Jaws theme song. “Dun, dun...”

Squealing, Sohyun was kicking her little legs as fast as she could, Hyuntae swift on her heels. Even Jongdae and Joonmyun high tailed it towards the opposite end, leaving only Kyungsoo too slow to react, ensnared in Chanyeol’s grasp in an instant.

“Om nom nom!” Chanyeol pretended to devour his husband.

Kyungsoo, always with his own brand of humor, was completely deadpan as he reacted. “Oh no. I’m being eaten, whatever shall I do?”

More laughter, from all parties, and Kyungsoo snuck a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Still hungry!” Chanyeol left Kyungsoo’s carcass behind, swerving in the water as he moved towards the twins.

–

By the time he was freshly showered on the couch for their movie, with twins tucked soundly into bed, Chanyeol couldn’t imagine making it through the unskippable previews, let alone the actual film itself. If the way Kyungsoo’s eyes drooped was any indication, he wasn’t too far behind him.

“I think I’ll be able to watch this film when I’m forty.” Kyungsoo snuggled up against him, face smushed against his arm.

Chanyeol kissed his hair. “More like when the summer ends and the kids are back in school. I could always see if Joon and Dae would sit for us one weekend again?”

“Mmm. I would like to take you out to dinner sometime where we don’t have to ask for a kid’s menu.” Kyungsoo tilted his head up, this time to kiss his lips.

Humming softly against his husband’s mouth, Chanyeol ruined the moment with his retort. “You’re taking me, though, so maybe you’ll need it after all.”

That got him the expected groan, Kyungsoo pretending to snub him and turning away. “I would like one moment that you don’t turn into a joke.”

“Nah, you want to hear your favorite words.” Chanyeol rested his chin on his shoulder. “I love you, Kyungsoo.”

He could feel Kyungsoo’s resolve buckle, the untensing of the muscles in his shoulders. “You know I can’t sleep till I follow that with I love you too.”

“Sleep. I say we skip the movie and I carry you into bed like the prince you are.” Chanyeol slipped off of the couch, sidling on his knees with his arms open. “Your highness.”

Kyungsoo’s heart shaped smile was the prettiest lullaby. “My prince.”

His bowlegs were always steadiest, carrying Kyungsoo in his arms. Crawling into bed beside him felt like coming home all over again. Their house was so full of love sometimes he could hear it creaking at the seams.

“Night, Soo.” He pressed a kiss to his husband’s temple.

A kiss to his forehead preceded his response. “Night, Yeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this might be the fluffiest of all the fluff I've written so far. I have no inclination to have kids, but I love seeing wonderful parents interact with their children. (I'm gonna be the coolest aunt someday, instead.) Of all the couples, I saw ChanSoo with kids the most. Not that any couple couldn't have them, but the idea of Yura having their children for them seemed sweet and perfect. The twins popped right into my head too, just as charming and darling as I hope I presented them. As the last ChanSoo of Saptember, I think this was a phenomenal finale for this ship.
> 
> I'm also still sick, but thanks to you guys who wished me a recovery! I'm hoping to get better soon.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
